mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 8
Although I am an administrator here, I can not help you with all your problems in the Network. I am a rarely active user and I devote more of my time to the wiki than to the game itself. Thank you! ---- 1337 I know this hasn't anything to do, but what is leet? I see that on your userpage. Is it the headline of this message? :Leetspeak is an Internet "language" that substitutes special characters or combinations of characters to imitate the sounds or appearance of another one. :In other words, :1337₴934|< 1$ Ʌ/\/ 1N73|2ň3+ "|_4/\/9|_|463" +#∀+ $|_|B$+17|_|+3Z $93C1AL C#4R4C+3|2$ 012 C0/\/\B1/\/4+10/\/Z 0F C#4R4C+3|2Z 2 1//\\//\\1+4+3 t3h $0|_|NDZ 012 4P93412/-\N$ 0F 4/\/0+#3|2 0N3. : 01:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Whoa, thanks. I was really wondering. I thought of this because it would be a great prank for next April Fool's, just like the Rank "Leet" Walkthrough you made. BTW, what's the ₴ for? :::That's a substitute for S. 21:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Help with sig, please? Hey, FB100Z, how could I shorten my signature? I don't really put any info on my page (as you can clearly see if you go to it) and I am a n00b when it comes to doing stuff other than editing. And I usually edit the sticker page because it pales in comparison to Lego's official one. Could you shorten my sig then, please? ::Continued discussion at User talk:Jawaboy512/sig. TTD I have some things I need answered and done. #Really? Fighting vandals is relaxation? #A "Gliches section of #Yes. #Um...what? 21:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I mean, for , add a "Glitches" section to the table. :In that case, probably not. Most glitches aren't significant enough for that. Just address them in the article and ignore them otherwise. 18:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Rfa So, I can't spam and make My Lego Network Wiki:Rfa/Brandbest1 again, right? Sean818 will only be on grand chase now, because he just doesn't do wiki anymore. He is not a sockpuppet, and I promise won't make anymore meatpuppets. :What you were doing was neither sockpuppetry nor spamming. You are now permitted to re-create your RfA, but this is your last chance. No, I won't block you if you do it again, you'll just be banned from making RfA's or RfB's, and even in that case, it hasn't happened yet. Happy editing! 21:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *relaxes and takes deep breath* Whoaaa! Thanks a lot, FB100Z. Do you need to undelete the page or I'll recreate it? :Sorry, you'll have to start fresh. :( 18:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay then. Besides, I've got a lot to add to my Rfa. ... And this is why we need more online admins. Recent vandal: needs blocking for general annoyance and giving out code on Bricks page. 21:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) template Did you like it.Im making one for each rank. -- 00:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) here is another , I make one for each rank because is more easy find another item form this rank and all together is so much text , . , , , , 9 and 10 is not done yet-- 01:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : I like them. I am thinking they could be combined with a full list of the ranks, something similar to the 'rank' template. That way you can see the current rank's items and quickly jump to other ranks. 02:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ok i try to fix that-- 05:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) what about now-- 05:52, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : That works. 06:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC) i star puting in some pages-- 16:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Rank 7 isn't finished yet, you for got Totamic Fur, Claws, etc. I think you need those on there. 17:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ok thank i forgot this items -- 17:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Is there some way we can get these templates at the bottom of the page, even below the skinned item/module table on the right side of the page? They are nice but they really 'box in' the content. It would be great if they were more like footers. 03:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) more templates german77 and i have created more templates: Template:CityNav Template:BioNav Template:SJNav Template:LUNav what do you think? 23:18, 3 May 2009 (UTC) sig I need help with my sig. How can I turn the last two words orange? 23:45, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. Next time, make sure those s remain inside the links. 23:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. 23:48, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Newsletter Are you going to launch the newsletter or what? warn templates The templates Vandalism-warn and Vandalism-warn2 are unused, and we use the warn1 and warn2 templates more. Should the Vandalism-warn templates be deleted? 20:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :No wonder they're unused. I created them only recently, along with Template:Netw-violation-warn. 20:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Deletion then? Feel free to do the honors, I've done my fair share today... (just check the log!) 20:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Heavens no. I repeat, I created them only recently and not everyone even knows about them in that case. =P 21:00, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::But why have all the templates in that case, if they're doing the same thing? :::::It's often difficult to come up with the right message. Sometimes, after the creation of a page about one's MLN character in the mainspace, a user might need to add an extra note like "Please use this forum to advertise." This would require substing the template and then adding the extra text. It shouldn't be that hard. Additionally, not many of us can spell (hint hint) and often write "vandelism" or "spaming." It would be a great embarrassment if the warner writes such phrases, and we want to prevent that as much as possible. 21:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I see now. Ok - I guess we could make a category and link all the warn templates... Or we could make one master template and with something like which would sub in the Vandalism-warn template. It's just I'm talking more about remembering the template names for each use. Netw-violation-warn isn't as catchy as say warn1. 21:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Now I'm starting to see your purpose here. I agree now. I'll copy the text from the old templates and force them into warn1 with the help of some #switch-ing. 21:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) owner some one ask me for who is the owner of this wikia-- 01:59, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :User:GB1 is the true owner, but he's very inactive. Account Creation Failing I have been trying to create an account but it gives me a message saying MLNW can not currently make an account. :You might need to contact Wikia staff rather than here. ::Wikia's Terms of Use only allows users 13 and over. That might be the problem. 00:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ok well now I have oneLegoManiac97 01:24, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Why is the Mini-Rank template locked? I want to skin the Mini-Rank template but it is locked. Why is it locked? Can I get it unlocked? 07:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Unlocked for you. I think FB100Z locked it because it's a high risk template. ::Thanks, I'll work on that when I get a chance today or tomorrow. On a side note, in my short time on this Wiki I have seen that it is the anonymous users who cause the most vandalism. Anyone willing to take the time to register and login is much less likely to cause intentional damage. I would suggest that an anonymous only block would be a better choice than a full editing block. It appears to be working for keeping codes off of Echo's page. 16:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. I kept the protection at autoconfirmed more as a compromise, and that should do the trick as, es it's a high risk template, but it needs to be edited every now and then too. I'll go through the list and see if there are any more like that. How to... How do you get on to the MLN XML? Why did you delete everything? :Most browsers have the XML source code set to Ctrl+U (or you can go to View>Page Source). What do you mean by the delete everything? 16:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I did not say Why did you delete everything? Some idiot (exuse my talk) Put that in my place. And That is all in HTML I wan,t to know how to get to the list of everything(you know where people found the badges and stuff)Teridaxtheultimate 21:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::And let that be a lesson to people to sign their posts! The link is here, where the Making Masterpieces help page is. All other info is on the bottom-left of the page. Sorry dude but I meant the place where people found | this.Teridaxtheultimate 22:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Template:ecaward information I noticed that you tried to automate the selection of the image in the ecaward template but failed, as I have, to make that work. I left a comment in the talk page for the template but you didn't response so I figure you probably missed it and this is something I thought you would like to know. I determined why the Special:EditCount insertion cannot be used in template expressions. If you urlencode the response you will see }}. Notice the leading and trailing %7F characters? It appears that the Special template puts %7F delimited code into the page which is interpreted and replaced by Wiki on the way out to the user, after templates have been evaluated. So the template expression sees the %7F delimited code and not the resulting number. Like I said, thought you would be interested. 20:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation 18:29, 5 May 2009 (UTC)}} }} :Sorry, I'm not the gaming type. ;) I spend most of my "technology time" editing wikis and coding. 00:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh *chuckles*, yeah. I won't really be on wiki during "tech time", but I will try and make a couple of edits. That explains why new users like German77, Kjhf, Uiuiuy35, Mackmoron11, and Kirluser have caught up with me in edits. Editing How do I keep people from editing my page?LegoManiac97 02:53, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, there's no way to do that unless you are an administrator. You're just going to have to revert the edits. 02:57, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Okay thanksLegoManiac97 03:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Shop How do I set up a shop?LegoManiac97 03:03, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :My Lego Network Wiki:Personal stores 03:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Signature How to I make a fancy Signature?LegoManiac97 03:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :This might be what you are looking for. 03:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC)